Sweet Victory
by Kah Reche
Summary: Porque Toby demorou para chegar no festival? E o que aconteceu logo após o beijo? Aqui está uma idéia baseada no capítulo Monsters In the End.


Oi! Bom, eu nunca postei nenhuma fanfic Sober (Stoby), é a minha primeira tentativa, e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem... Tentei transmitir o máximo possível dos sentimentos deles sem fugir das personalidades deles...

_**Aproveitem, e deixem uma review no final, ok?**_

* * *

_Spencer Hastings pov._

Há alguns aos eu nunca poderia pensar que isso aconteceria. Esperar ansiosamente por Toby Cavanaugh.

Como tudo mudara tão rapidamente?

De raiva e desprezo passamos para amizade e confiança. De completos desconhecido passamos a se amigos e confidentes, sabíamos quase tudo um sobre o outro e apoiávamo-nos nos problemas que para um era desconhecido. De ódio passamos para... Não sabia definir o que sentia. Quando estava com ele me sentia livre, sem ter de tentar ser perfeita. Éramos apenas eu e ele. Duas pessoas com passados completamente diferentes, mas com muita coisa em comum. Ele me compreendia como ninguém jamais o fizera. Era o meu porto seguro, fazia-me sentir como se estivesse em casa. Minha _verdadeira_ casa.

Olhei para o relógio novamente. 07h03min PM. Quando minha atenção voltou para o festival à sua procura, senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolso.

_"Celular emprestado. O meu morreu. Estou aqui dentro._

_- Toby."_

Sorri inconscientemente para a mensagem e entrei naquele túnel super enfeitado e colorido.

Meus olhos passavam avidamente por cada canto, tentando achá-lo. Ouvi alguns adolescentes rirem ao meu lado. Continuei andando até encontrar uma saída diferente, não me importando para que lado eu estivesse realmente indo, todos davam na mesma saída, então a única coisa que eu me preocupava era encontrar Toby.

Assim que entrei naquele lugar me assustei. Tinham palhaços e suas cores fortes se destacavam com as luzes negras no chão. A sala tinha um ar assustadoramente demoníaco, com aqueles bonecos rindo e fazendo barulhos.

Decidi sair dali de uma vez. Olhei ao redor do lugar para procurar alguma saída. Fiquei chocada com o que encontrei na primeira parede "Não está se divertindo ainda?" estava escrito com algum líquido fosforescente. Mas foi a segunda mensagem que vi que me deixou em pânico. "Cale-se ou eu irei lhe calar. –A." continuei procurando a saída, agora quase correndo.

Encontrei um tipo de porta giratória, só que em forma de vigas de circos, corri até lá desesperadamente. Assim que consegui abrir entrei olhando para trás, com medo de que 'A' aparecesse. Fechei a porta e comecei a girar o mais rapidamente possível quando de repente, senti não poder girar mais, tentei de todos os jeitos, mas nada funcionava. Eu estava presa.

Comecei a gritar pedindo por ajuda, mas nada adiantava ninguém me ouvia.

Entrei em pânico, vários pensamentos passando pela minha mente.

Papai, mamãe, Melissa, Hannah, Ária, Emily, Toby... E tudo voltou para 'A'. Por causa dela que tudo havia se tornado tão complicado.

Senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolso novamente. Tentei pegá-lo, já pensado que conseguiria falar com alguém e sair dali. Mas na minha euforia deixei-o cair no chão, e toda a esperança se esvaiu rapidamente. Ali era muito pequeno e apertado.

Continuei a gritar por ajuda, mas na minha cabeça tudo o que eu pensava era: "Acabou. O jogo acabou e eu não consegui ganhar."

* * *

_Toby Cavanaugh Pov._

- _Você não vai encontrá-la!_ – Jenna gritava a plenos pulmões. Nossos pais haviam saído então ela não se importava em esconder nada e não tinha pudor algum. Ofendia o céu e a Terra.

- Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão... Estou indo ao festival. – Disse já com as chaves da moto na minha mão.

- Como você pode? Você sabe o que ela e as amigas dela me fizeram! Ela só quer chegar perto de você para que possa se livras da culpa de assassinato.

Eu ouvia tudo sem tentar respondê-la, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim se contorcia. Eu confiava em Spencer, mas Jenna fazia questão de tentar me atingir assim. É claro que eu era afetado. Não era de ferro, tinha inseguranças e medos. Medo de confiar como havia feito com Emily, e acabar tudo mal.

Apenas soltei um suspiro cansado e já ia responder à minha meia-irmã, quando esta veio ate mim, tateando à sua frente até encontrar meu peito, onde suas mãos pousaram e subiram aos meus ombros. Jenna levantou o rosto para que ficasse nivelado com o meu. Apenas fitei-a sem expressão.

- Ela te despreza. Queria você morto ou na cadeia. E você via até ela, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo. E não pense que eu sou burra. Eu sei que existe alguma coisa entre vocês. Mas você tem que acordar e perceber que é tudo mentira. Ela não sente nada por você. Provavelmente está rindo com as amigas enquanto você está tentando ajudá-la. Você vai acabar se arrependendo disso.

A cada frase Jenna aproximava-se mais o seu rosto do meu. Tudo o que ela falava entrava no meu cérebro e ficava por lá. Eu examinada tudo o que ela dizia e cheguei à conclusão que nela estava errada. Sempre esteve.

Tudo o que eu havia passado com Spencer, tudo o que conversáramos e tudo o que me aconteceram fez ter certeza que Jenna estava errada. O que tínhamos não era mentira. Mesmo eu não sabendo o que essa confiança e proteção eram, sabia que não eram falsas.

- A única coisa errada e que eu sempre me arrependerei é de ter cedido as suas manipulações e ter ficado com você.

Jenna levantou a mão para me bater, apenas segurei-a antes que atingisse meu rosto. Ela tentou se soltar, seu rosto já com uma expressão de raiva. Ela sempre conseguira o que queria assim, sempre foi manipuladora, mas agora eu já não era um jovenzinho com medo da 'irmã', nem burro, sabia que se eu contasse aos nossos pais o que acontecia quando eles estavam fora não seria eu quem sairia prejudicado.

- Eu vou ver a Spencer, e você não vai fazer nada para me impedir.

Soltei seu pulso e me virei para a porta quando ela começou a gritar.

- O que você acha que acha que vai acontecer? Que vocês vão se encontrar e tudo vai ficar bem? Nossos pais a odeiam! E aposto que os dela não querem que sua filha perfeita fique com um garoto que já foi preso. Isso não é um conto de fadas. Vocês não vão ficar juntos. Ela...

Tudo o que eu podia ouvir de seus gritos estavam abafados pela porta que eu batera em sua cara.

Senti a raiva passar pelo meu corpo. Jenna conseguira me afetar, Se fuçasse mais um pouco acabaria fazendo alguma coisa que me arrependesse depois. Não pela Jenna, mas pelas conseqüências que isso geraria.

Eu não sabia o que eu e Spencer tínhamos, mas tudo o que Jenna me falara me deixou com raiva.

Eu não sabia o que sentia, mas tentaria descobrir, e tudo o que eu precisava para isso acontecer era ver Spencer novamente.

Procurei-a por todos os lados, e tudo o que vira foram olhares de medo e de repulsa que os moradores de Rosewood desferiam a mim.

Mesmo tendo sido provado que eu realmente não fora eu quem matara Alison, todos ainda me desprezavam e temiam ficar perto de um 'assassino'. Suspirei e fui para o lugar onde eu e Spencer tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar.

Meu relógio marcava 07h30min PM. Olhava para os lados, esperando encontrá-la, na melhor das hipóteses, vindo até mim esbaforida, se desculpando pela demora, e na pior, ao lado de algum parente seu.

Mais 10 minutos e várias mensagens perguntando onde ela estava, vi Spencer sair de dentro da barraca do palhaço, com o cabelo bagunçado e lágrimas nos olhos. Já ia até ela quando sua mãe, Melissa e a Sra. Ackard apareceram atrás dela. As duas primeiras me olhando com ódio. Voltei meu olhar para Spencer que tentava tirar a franja da testa, mas ao mesmo tempo esconder as lágrimas.

- Meninas, vamos! – Sra. Hastings chamou-as para ir embora, mas nem prestei atenção ao que ela falava. Meu olhar estava cravado em Spencer e em seus movimentos hesitantes. Ela olhava de mim para sua mãe que quando a viu parada fez uma expressão de desaprovação e a chamou novamente.

- Spencer!

Ela olhou para mim e mantemos contato visual por um tempo até que ela pediu desculpa com um olhar de suplica e virou-se para seguir a mãe.

Meu olhar deve ter transparecido desapontamento, pois isso era o que eu mais sentia. Eu não queria admitir, mas parecia que Jenna estava certa. Tudo para Spencer Hastings era sua valiosa reputação e aprovação dos pais dela.

Eu geralmente entenderia o que ela estava fazendo, mas depois de tudo o que Jenna me dissera eu estava com esperanças idiotas.

Todos os meus pensamentos se dissiparam quando a vi correndo até mim. Andei alguns passos para chegar até ela mais rapidamente. Seus braços rodearam minhas costas, e eu abracei-a de volta. Eu não sabia o porquê que ela estava chorando, mas não me importava com o motivo, à única coisa que eu fiz foi confortá-la. Senti seus cabelos em meu rosto e inspirei o cheiro dos fios macios que estavam completamente bagunçados, mas de um jeito ou de outro, era ela e senti todas as dúvidas que Jenna botara em mina cabeça se dissiparem. Senti-a suspirar no meu pescoço e senti vontade de ver seu rosto, saber o que a afligia, mas quando ela se afastou nem tive tempo para abrir os olhos. Ela espremeu os lábios de encontro aos meus fortemente. Ainda surpreso, minhas mãos foram para seu rosto, que logo acariciaram algumas mechas que estava na frente. Beijei seus lábios de volta, aprofundando o beijo.

Ela não estava ligando para se sua mãe e sua irmã estavam vendo, nem se a cidade inteira iria comentar no dia seguinte.

Jenna _com certeza_ Jenna estava errada.

_Spencer Hastings Pov._

Após aquele susto que levara, abracei minha mãe e meu medo foi diminuindo aos poucos. Ouvi o barulho do meu celular e me lembrei de Toby e logo de 'A' também. Peguei-o da mão de Ian antes que ele pudesse ler qualquer mensagem.

_"Estou aqui fora. Onde posso te encontrar?_

_-Toby"_

Mesmo lá dentro eu já suspeitava que houvesse sido enganada Agora tinha certeza. Que 'A' havia armado para mim. Fui andando para fora da barraca lendo todas as mensagens de Toby e algumas de Ária e de Emily.

Assim que senti o vento em meu rosto olhei em volta e vi Toby parando a alguns metros da barraca do palhaço. Quando olhei para sua face vi preocupação, seus olhos azuis faziam perguntas mudas e tudo o que eu queria era correr para seus braços e me sentir protegida novamente.

Nosso momento foi quebrado quando ouvi minha mãe me chamando. Hesitei em segui-la, mas apenas olhei para Toby, pedindo desculpas, pude ver seu olhar de decepção antes de me virar e seguir minha mãe, Melissa e a . Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no que ele fez por mim, e me senti culpada. Ele era o único que realmente me apoiava e mão ligava se eu tirava nota boa, se ganhava alguma competição ou se fizera tudo certo. Estava lá para me ouvir falar e ainda se abrira para mim. E tudo o que eu fazia era virar-lhe as costas.

Com todos esses pensamentos eu olhava para trás e via Toby e depois olhava para frente, onde minha mãe e Melissa andavam e esperavam que eu seguisse-as.

Tudo aconteceu rápido na minha mente. Por que eu estava seguindo elas? Por que eu tinha que fazer isso?

Virei-me e andei o mais rápido possível sem correr até Toby. Senti-me feliz com isso e mais ainda quando ele andara em minha direção.

Quando estávamos perto o suficiente meus braços rodearam sua cintura e subiram para suas costas. O apertei fortemente e me senti ótimo. Quando abracei minha mãe meu medo diminui, mas com Toby, sumiu definitivamente.

Aliviada. Era assim que eu me sentia quando estava com ele. Aliviada e livre. Não existia 'A', nem escola, nem competições, nem Melissa, nem essa cidade com seus comentários.

Tirei minha cabeça do vão de seu pescoço e olhei em seus olhos. Azuis. Muito azuis, confortadores e preocupados.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer nesse momento foi me inclinar para que meus lábios fossem encontrar os seus.

E tudo sumiu. Nada mais importava. Não existia mais cidade para julgar, mãe para criticar e ter de orgulhar, irmã para superar, mistério para descobrir. Nada só suas mãos em meus cabelos e pescoço e seus lábios nos meus.

Senti-o se inclinando mais para mim e fiz o mesmo em direção a ele.

Tudo pareceu durar tanto tempo e era tão bom. Mas quando nos separamos, todos estavam nos mesmo lugares, mas pude ouvir a voz da minha mãe falando meu nome em tom surpreso, indignado e desgostoso ao mesmo tempo, quebrando nosso momento.

Ainda olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos até virar para minha mãe. Ela e Melissa me olhavam com desaprovação e a Com surpresa.

- Spencer, vamos para casa, agora! – Minha mãe disse raivosamente.

Olhei para Toby de novo, que estava com um muito pequeno sorriso contido. Apenas sorri de volta e selei nossos lábios novamente. Não como da primeira vez, era apenas um beijo simples que durou alguns segundos. Quando separamos nossos rostos ele me puxou para um abraço, sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – Ouvi-o dizer de encontro ao meu cabelo e isso fez com que eu sorrisse novamente.

Nos separamos definitivamente, somente com as mãos juntas, como no nosso primeiro beijo.

Fui andando até minha mãe e apenas ignorei seu olhar e o do resto das pessoas, seguindo para o meu carro.

Quando abri a porta do motorista e entrei me deixei sorrir abertamente e agir como uma adolescente, coisa que não acontecia desde que 'A' apareceu em minha vida.

Fui surpreendida quando a porta ao meu lado fora aberta e Melissa entrou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, voltando um pouco ao normal.

- Mamãe quer ter certeza que você irá para casa. – Ela disse com impaciência. Logo caímos em um silêncio até o meio do caminho para casa até ela quebrá-lo. – Sério Spencer? Toby Cavanaugh?

Apenas ignorei-a e continuei dirigindo. Eu não ligava para o que ela falava. Eu sabia que era errado pensar assim, mas enquanto ela tinha Ian, um possível assassino, mas o cara perfeitos para todos, eu tinha Toby ao meu lado, o cara que todos odiavam mas que estava disposto a largar tudo e fugir comigo se assim eu decidisse.

Pela primeira vez eu ganhei da Melissa. E essa era uma coisa da qual valia à pena ganhar e era a minha melhor vitória.

* * *

_**Então? O que acharam? **_

_**Deixem review pra que eu saiba qual a opinião de vocês e se devo escrever mais...**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Kah Reche.**_


End file.
